Electrical switch elements, for example, monostable contactors or relays in electric vehicles/hybrid vehicles, often have a control module which at least partially controls the switch element. For example, the control module may reduce the control power after the switching operation has been released. This may be carried out by pulse width modulation or switching of a low-resistance operating winding to a higher-resistance switch winding.
If the high starting power levels which are required for switching and which are necessary for starting the switching operation are limited to the operating time of the switch element, the power necessary to retain the switch element in the switched position may be limited. The energy reversal in the relay is thereby reduced and the thermal input by the magnetic coil into the environment substantially reduced. Consequently, it is possible, when a control module is used, to reduce the structural space required for the coil member and to decrease the drive system necessary for driving the switch element.